Aquam Abyssi
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: L'océan l'avait créé à son image ; mystérieux, sauvage et indomptable. Pourtant il était temps pour le Captain de rendre les armes.


Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Me revoilà avec un tout petit drabble sur l'univers de Black Sails, une série sur les pirates que j'ai adoré. Du coup, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur ce thème là. J'espère que cela vous plaira. 

* * *

**Aquam Abyssi**

Quelque part au dessus de l'océan, un éclair zébra le ciel encre avant que le tonnerre ne retentisse, grondant au dessus des voiles du Walrus, alors que la pluie fit son apparition froide, violente, pénétrante, inondant le pont avant de se déverser dans la mer où les vagues grossies par la tempête heurtèrent la coque du vaisseau, léchant le bois de leur écume blanche. Piégé dans cette masse aqueuse, le bâtiment se débattit, luttant contre la houle tandis que son équipage s'activait pour faire rugir ses canons qui crachèrent leurs cargaisons en direction du navire espagnol.

Flint sur la dunette, observait à l'aide de sa lunette les agissements de l'équipage ennemi quand soudain il se retrouva propulsé à terre par une explosion. La violence de la déflagration le sonna, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles tandis que sa vision se troubla. Pourtant lorsqu'il émergea de sa torpeur nébuleuse, il fit face à un spectacle terrifiant ici et là gisaient des membres arrachés, des corps déchiquetés baignant dans leur propre sang qui se mélangea à l'eau salée des embruns et le peu d'hommes encore en vie étaient défigurés, écrasés, brisés, hurlant à plein poumons tandis que d'autres furent projetés dans les remouds tumultueux des abîmes sans jamais en revenir.

La Mort planait au dessus d'eux sans leur laisser le moindre échappatoire car sous la violences des impacts, la coque avait explosée laissant l'eau s'immiscer tandis que les voiles se retrouvèrent déchirées, arrachées, pendant misérablement de leurs mâts, eux aussi mal en point. L'artimon touché par un boulet de canon, s'écroula de tout son poids sur les hommes en contrebas, les broyant tel des vulgaires poupées de chiffons aux cris inhumains. Malgré l'eau, les cales du navire s'embrassèrent semant un peu plus le chaos dans cette anarchie. Ainsi le Walrus n'était plus qu'une épave, flottant à la dérive des courants emportant les ambitions de son capitaine à présent réduits à néant par quelques boulets de canon.

Les vagues devenues titanesques engloutirent le trois mâts, l'entraînant vers les fonds marins tandis que les derniers survivants tentèrent de sauver leurs vies. Pourtant Flint ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le Walrus. Ce navire représentait tout ce qu'il était sa vie après la Navy et surtout après mort de Thomas, son amour pour la navigation et l'univers qu'il incarnait. Cependant, une ultime explosion l'éjecta à la mer où les vagues démesurées s'amusèrent avec ce corps épuisé par tant de batailles. N'ayant plus la force de lutter, il céda, laissant l'océan reprendre sa propre création.

Quelques bulles d'air s'échappèrent rejoignant lentement la surface où les vagues luttaient, s'entre choquaient, se contrariaient continuellement, sans jamais trouver leur équilibre et le contraste avec le calme des profondeurs était saisissant. Comme suspendu dans les airs, le corps de Flint flotta entouré par l'obscurité des profondeurs océanes qui lui nouèrent les tripes, tandis que les débris de son voilier s'enfoncèrent doucement, accompagnés par les corps sans vie de ses camarades. Soudain la figure de proue surgit devant lui où telle une sirène, elle enveloppa son visage de ses mains pour lui susurrer quelques mots avant de disparaître happé par les ténèbres et Flint qui ne put détacher son regard, fixa ses lèvres comme si elles étaient les dernières lignes d'une lettre d'adieu.1

Lentement, le froid l'envahi tandis que ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et ce fut sur cette ultime rencontre entre le Capitaine et son vaisseau, que Flint referma définitivement l'œuvre de toute une vie. Une vie de Pirate.

* * *

1\. Citation de Alessandro Baricco

A bientôt ! :)  
MU.


End file.
